


One Question

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: 간단한 대답을 요하는, 정말 간단한 질문이었다.하지만 그들 둘 사이는 간단했던 적이 없었었지.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, 이치루키





	One Question

“아빠? 아빤 엄마를 사랑하시죠?” 

간단한 대답을 요하는, 정말 간단한 질문이었으나, 이치고는 그만 말문이 턱 막혀버리고 말았다. 

“다— 당연—” 애써봤자 쉬이 나오지 않는 말을 도로 삼키며, 그는 시간을 끌어보았다. “갑자기 그런 건 왜, 카즈이?”

엄마를 똑 닮은, 사람 무서운줄 모를 것 같은 눈이 찡그려졌다. 카즈이는 바닥을 쳐다보고는 기어들어가는 목소리로 대답을 했다. “이치카가— 이치카가 그랬어요. 자기 아빠는 엄마를 사랑한다고 매일 아침 얘기해준대요. 만날 안아주기도 하고, 또 키스도 하고 그러는데 너네 아빠는 너네 엄마한테 그러는 걸 본 적이 하, 한번도 없다면서…”

어느새 카즈이는 간절한 눈으로 다시 그를 올려다보고 있었고, 이치고는 입이 바싹 바싹 달았다. 세상의 모든 문제의 해답이 그에게 있다는 표정을 짓고 있는 그의 아들은 정말 놀라우리만치 오리히메를 닮은 것이었다. 

“이치카가 틀린 거죠, 그쵸? 아빠는, 아빠는 엄마를 사랑하시는 게 맞죠?”

_ 루키아 보고 싶지 않아?  _ 머나먼 옛날 들었던 비슷한 질문이 스치듯이 뇌 언저리를 지나갔다. 하지만 지금과 그때의 상황은 하늘과 땅 차이— 비슷한 대답 따위 해줄 수 있을 리가 만무했다. 

그럼에도 불구하고, 결국은 그때와 똑같은 대답을 해주는 이치고였다. 

_ 절대 아니거든.  _ “그럼, 당연하지!” 

웃으며 말해주었더니, 카즈이는 언제 인상을 찌푸렸냐는 듯 환한 표정으로 이내 엄마를 찾아 떠났다. 멀어지는 아들의 등을 바라보며 이치고의 미소가 쓰라리게 변했다. 아, 역시 무리였나. 아직 어린 카즈이를 속일 순 있어도, 자기 자신을 속이기엔 역부족이었다. 

웃으며 아무렇지도 않게, 우아하게 거짓말하는 법 따위, 그는 몰랐으니까. 

**Author's Note:**

> 손풀기용으로 영어로 써놓은 걸 간단히 번역 비스무레한 걸 해봤는데요, 번역이라고 하기가 무색한 게 제가 원작자다 보니까 충실한 번역보다는 ‘원하는 느낌이 나게끔’ 을 중점으로 썼더니 번역이 아닌 재창조 수준이 되버렸네요. 원작은 ‘graceful/우아하다’ 라는 키워드를 가지고 짤막하게 쓴 글이었어요. 전 이치루키스트이지만 사실 카즈이랑 이치카를 아예 못 보는 건 아니에요. 물론 이치히메 렌루키 가족들이랑 마냥 행복하게 알콩달콩 ← 이런 걸 볼 수 있다는게 아니라 (죽어도 안 봅니다 그런 거), 이치루키 사이에 끼어서 뭔가 더 아련하게, 아이의 순수함과 잋룩의 어른의 사정(????)을 대비시켜서 풀어낸 글… 뭐 이런걸 좋아한다는 거죠. 완결화 싫어한다 싫어한다 아무리 그래도.... 소올직히... 완결화 이후 나온 잋뤀찌통물의 분량이 너무 어마어마해서 그건 조금 좋아라 하고 있네요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
